CCB 2015/Canku VS Zoey
1 steht an einem Parkplatz mit einer Karre Zoey du Missgeburt du hast erst jetzt einen richtigen Gegner und die Lappen die du alle davor bekamst waren alles F*ckfehler Halt die Fresse du N*ttentochter du bist irrelevant! Baum zu mir zu sagen ist kein Diss für mich, man! Ich werde dich f*cken weil du nichts wert bist wenn es nicht Armins Anwälte tun dann beende ich dich, B*tch! Du hast von dem Anfängerturnier CCB 2015 gehört und wolltest Canku treffen ich tue dir den Gefallen Zoey, jetzt wird dich Canku treffen! Deine erste Runde gegen Sekai war schei*e, bist du geistig zurückgeblieben? Selbst wenn ich auf Ecstasy wäre hätte ich diese Schei*e niemals geschrieben! Du brachtest die Line gegen Sekai doch deine Mutter tut mir Leid du F*tze bei einer hässlichen Missgeburtenkopie von Tiffany kann man nur kotzen! Du sagst so oft Snitch in deinen Runden, weißt du nicht, dass du dich selber battlest? Denn jede Snitch-Line von dir hört sich doch nur gut an, wenn du sie in den Spiegel rappst! Du wolltest Sekai das Rappen beibringen, doch hast selber nichts drauf das Turnier hat noch weniger Charakter als die Hall of Shame, also nimm das in Kauf! Du sagtest Sekai hatte sinnlose Punchlines, was für eine Ironie dass du keine Punchlines im Finale gegen Subarashi hast war schon eine Garantie Sekai war kein Gegner bei dieser Rapbattlepartie du frontest Sekai mit Freunden und deine einzige Freundin Sophia braucht Therapie du willst jemanden in dem Battle f*cken, du Held? Kannst du, hiermit f*ckst du dich im Battle selbst! Du Närrin bist auch ein Niemand, ein Nichts! Hiermit tötet die Fürstin der Finsternis den Engel des Lichts! Und deine Hooks sind beschissen, was hat das noch mit Battlerap zu tun wenn die Hook länger als normale Versen sind, du Kackboon sage doch Baum Zoey, dann wirst du eins sehen ich werde vor dir ausrasten und du wirst bevor ich dich töte noch winseln und um Gnade flehen gegen Sekai hieß das Battle whack gegen whacker, du warst im Battle der Naivling Zoey du whacker Schei*haufen, mach Platz für den King! Du hast nur Schei*e im Text, du tust sogar Song biten wie willst du ein Heiratspapier was nicht mal existiert zerreißen?! Ich sagte doch, dass du dich mit Lines selbst disst und dein finaler Schlag in jeder Runde ist deine Schei*hook, da sieht man, was für Punchlines du besitzt! Ich blase der Möchtegernrapperin jetzt den Marsch schau nur zu, während ich deine Hook vera*sch! Hook steht auf einen Stern, der nach oben fliegt Du elende N*tte wirst von mir brutal aufgeschlitzt ich habe kein Bock mehr auf dich und will nicht mehr warten, bis du dich nach dem Battle ritzt du kannst nur zweckreimen, selbst in den Hooks, hiermit bist du tot mein Freund du Spast hast deine Steigerung versäumt und hiermit nimmst du als Zweckreim auf Freund den Joint aber du hast keinen Plan, diss mich mit meinen Clan oder dass ich angeblich Freunde nur schlecht behandeln kann Glaube mir, nach dem Battle bleibst du unbekannt und deine Band ist genauso uninteressant du denkst wirklich, du kannst mich f*cken? Den Sieg kannst du dir knicken. 2 am Ausgangspunkt Dann kam das Battle gegen Amber Rose, eine Mutter die sich nicht um ihre Tochter kümmern kann du battlest sie damit, obwohl deine Mutter sich auch nicht um ihre Tochter kümmern konnte, mann! Über dich ist wenig bekannt Zoey, denke mal nicht, dass du bekannter als Amber bist ihr beide seid unbekannt und wie oft muss man dir noch sagen, dass du dich selbst disst?! Du solltest also Sekai mit deiner Hook zerhackt haben? Mit Sekai war was los in deiner Runde, sie bekam Schmerzen im Magen Deine gesamte Runde gegen Amber war so ultra peinlich das Beste war die Verse 1 und die war schei*e! Ich finde es behindert dass so etwas wie du im Finale stehen darfst, du sein schei*e ich vera*sche auch deine hingezweckten Reime, spüle dich runter auf meine Weise Du mit deinen Psycholines, du bist ja nicht nur ein Song und Tiffany Abklatsch, auch Universes Style bitest du du missgebildete Katze wirst dich jetzt bei einem Wollknäul erhängen, während ich dir deine Eingeweiden ausreiße, das Blut als Soße und deine Eingeweide als Nudeln benutze du dumme Kuh! Siehst du?! Da waren keine Punchlines, nur Schei*e war in dem Text du bist so talentlos und so ein Schei*rapper bekommt doch nicht mein Respekt! Was hat Mira mit Hitler zu tun? Bist du behindert, mann? Wegen Leuten wie dir finde ich es schade, dass man dich nicht mehr verg**** kann! Du Missgeburt willst mit Nazischei*e battlen? Du bist wirklich gestört wenn du Latia wärst, hätte ich nur deinetwegen alle Drachen ausgelöscht du sagtest zu Amber sie soll ihren Intimteil lecken du Spast? Die Line kann ich nicht zu dir zurückwerfen, weil du nichts weibliches an dir hast! Du disst Amber mit null punchenden Niederlandenschei* ich will ja nichts sagen, doch du bist so whack dass es man es sogar in den Niederlanden weiß deine Runde ist die Verkörperung von Ebola, machst hier jeden sick du erzählst in jeder Runde was von XXX mit deinen Gegnern, doch dir gelingt jetzt ein Kunststück, du hast dich selbst in den A*sch gef*ckt! 2 fährt den Wagen Canku the Cruel ist die Beste, schei* auf Zoey! Ich schei* auf dich, mit deinen Psycho- und XXXlines kannst du mich nicht treffen, pfui! Diss mich bloß nicht mit meinen ersten Liedern denn du Missgeburt bist eher eine Pop-Diva Mache einmal mal ne ordentliche Hook, bevor du im Rampenlicht in Flammen aufgehst miau mio, miau mio, die Katze brennt lichterloh.... demnächst! 3 Stimmt Zoey, ich bin klug und werde es nie verstehen wie kann sowas wie du im KING FINALE stehen? Halbfinale gegen den Grimbart Armin, das war eine Blamage denn deine Runde war eine Schande für das Halbfinale! Du disst Armin mit seinen Freunden? Was haben sie dir denn angetan? Jetzt gibt’s Rache, jetzt sind deine Freunde dran Lukas ist ein Freund von dir und ein Rapper, der zu schüchtern war, um teilzunehmen er rappt so schlecht, nur deshalb werde ich mir ein Beil zulegen Gewinnen werde ich das Battle hier wohl Lukas rappt besser als du und ich bin sein Idol! Das er zurückhaltend und schüchtern ist, verwundert niemanden, du Depp weil er sonst Schellen kriegt, wenn er außerhalb seines Hauses rappt! Jack AKA Jay-Jay bekommt Schläge mit dem Basy während er auf ein paar Schellen wartet von seinem toten Daddy Er nervt seine Nachbarn und er bekommt Schellen von ein paar Mädchen und fühlt sich blamiert doch in dem Battle wird er von einem Mädchen lyrisch ausradiert Er hast nur Angst vor offenen Räumen, da er Angst hast, dass jeder seine E-Gitarrenskills hört die denken dann, er ist gestört und er kommt in die Nervenklinik, wo er auch hingehört Die Enraged Sticks haben keine Ahnung, Sophia ist am Schlechtesten Du hasst Sophias Background, kann ich verstehen, ist am Unmenschlichsten Sie ist hyperaktiv und nervt mit ihren verstörenden Witzen tja, Zoey, war schon merkwürdig oder? Sophia steckte einen Stift in alle Ritzen die Zweideutigkeit ist kaum zu begreifen, Lucia will man nicht dissen die ist genauso wie Beth, über die gibt es nichts zu wissen Sophia schreit wie am Spieß, Fenster werden gesprengt ich habe mich angestrengt, eure Lieder zu hören... doch bin schon nach 2 Sekunden eingepennt Du gehörst nicht in die erste Liga Zoey, du bist aber leider in der ersten Liga naja, ich bin halt Bayern München und du bist Tasmania! Ich bin der Supermann, doch sie ist Kryptonit. Meine Punchlines versuchst du zu biten, du bist nur am Kopieren doch ich bin das Original, du bist nur am Parodieren doch jetzt mal ehrlich, wie kannst du so ne Schei*e wagen?! Denn jetzt mal ehrlich, wie willst du das Original schlagen?! Du kannst Armin mit Freedom Planet dissen, kannst du halt ich bin wie Neera Li, ich beende dich eiskalt Du Lappen bist nicht auf meinen Level du und der Royal Magister haben was gemeinsam: Ihr könnt nicht battlen! Ich bin mal so menschlich und kümmere dich um dein Begräbnis Freedom Planet als Diss zu nutzen ist echt dumm Zoey, +5 Whacknis! Du hast bei deiner Sushi-essen-Line Milla vergessen, hiermit wirst du was lernen du bist wie Carols Schwester, ich werde dich aus dem Game entfernen! Wrecking Ball? Zoey ist das dein Ernst? Du bist genau wie Miley, eine B*tch, die nichts lernt Zoey in Rage? Halte die Fresse, wenn der Leo spricht denn du bist die dumme Katze, die beim Ausrasten an einem Wollknäul spielt und erstickt Armin, dem tut es gar nicht leid, und belästigt ihre Leiche dann noch mit seinem Hoden Hey Kumpel, das ist nicht mal uncool, sondern einfach pervers Er hat es nie getan, deine Line ist kontrovers es ist halt immer die Schei*e, die du in jeder Runde laberst komm schon, gebe es endlich zu, du hast einfach kein Herz und jetzt mal ehrlich Leute, wer ist hier pervers!? Und dann kam dein Finale gegen Subarashi, ich sage es kurz, das ist die Analyse, deine Runde war Mist denn du hast das Battle nur gewonnen weil Subarashi nicht mal angetreten ist Bei der Grammatik warst du wirklich nur ein *rsch, du konntest keinen richtigen Satz bilden Deine gesamte Runde besteht nur aus solchen Schei* du battlest ihn mit Grammatik und achtest nicht selber drauf, hier ist der Beweis! Amy ließ sie einfach so zurück, also echt, Amber gehörte geschlagen Und ach ja, deine Texte sind äußerst kreativ vollpissen, vollschei*en, töten... alles wiederholt sich, Daumen runter NEGATIV! Erzähle nur einmal was von Pisse und Schei*e und dann hast du dich selbst gedisst du bestätigst nur meine Punchlines und das zeigt auch, dass deine Runde Schei*e ist du hast Sekais Runde nicht so verstanden wegen der Grammatik? Das wurde mit der Handytastatur geschrieben du A*schf*ck! Zoey du F*tze, guck mal wie ernst ich dich nehm' ein Nackenklatscher und du bist querschnitzgelähmt du schämst dich dass du Zoey heißt? Was soll der Schei*? Aber kein Ding, jetzt sorge ich dafür, dass du Miley heißt Armin ist doch einfach nur ein *rsch, der auch nur zweckreimt und hiermit hast du dich selbst gemeint! Und du wirst ihm folgen, willkommen in die Hall of Shame die Line beweist, dass du keine Ahnung hast, was die Hall of Shame ist und das ist schon wieder eine Line, die dich selber disst! Und jetzt hörst du mal mein Fazit zu deiner Finalrunde zu denn selbst SB-Jarvis hatte mehr Punchlines als du Du N*tte denkst wirklich du besteigst hier den Thron? Wenn du endlich mal einen Sohn kriegst nenne ihn einfach H*rensohn du hast das KING FINALE erreicht, doch lass deinen Dreck einfach stecken du Möchtegernrapperin mit ultra Zweckreimen und whacker Technik dürftest noch nicht einmal meine F*tze lecken! Denn im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich hier noch Toleranz und bevor ich gegen dich verliere, lutsche ich nen Schw*nz! sitzt auf dem Auto Weil dich jede Line über deine harte Masche trifft lügst du wieder mal und behauptest dass du das wirklich bist Gegen Armin hat's noch gereicht zum Gewinnen doch wie schafft man es ins KING FINALE ohne ein bisschen Skill?! Was ist dein Fazit nach 4 Runden CCB, du mickriger Pisser dein größter Erfolg war, dass du dich gef*ckt hast du gewinnst nur gegen Opfer die noch weniger Skill haben deine Punchlines waren keine guten, wie willst du das Punchline-Ungeheuer schlagen?! fährt mit den Wagen gesprochen Radio: Und jetzt kommt ein neuer Song raus von der Band „Enraged Sticks“! Canku: -schlägt das Radio kaputt- Pisser.... Canku hält an mit dem Wagen und die Tür wird von Action geöffnet. Canku geht raus und setzt sich auf einen Thron. Canku: Zoey, du Bast*rd, ich werde jetzt deine Runde gegen Subarashi vera*schen! 1 auf den Thron Wir beide, wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft Deinen Gegnern hast du es gezeigt und sie haben es gerafft dass man sich nicht mit dem Psycho anlegt! Die Enraged Sticks sind alle solche Psychos, das hört man an dem Turnier, wo du deren Vertreter bist Und du bist die Erste, die sich nach dem Battle niedergeschlagen in die Hose pisst...weil dein Text schei*e ist! Tut mir leid, Zoey, diesen Platz werde ich dir garantiert nicht geben, denn ich werde siegen Und du hast noch die Ehre, bei mir zu fliegen Du hattest ziemlich schwache Gegner zum Schlagen Dein erster Gegner war Sekai, eine Gegnerin ohne Biss mit ihren Skills hat sie sich selbst blutig gef*ckt Sekai gab nur an, kann aber gar nichts wie oft muss man euch Spasten eigentlich noch sagen, dass ihr euch mit dem Dichten euch selbst f*ckt?! Sekai sagt nur „I'm the best, B*tches!“, doch kann außer Leuten nerven nichts und das soll was heißen und warum die GUN sie überhaupt eingestellt hat? Niemand will da arbeiten und da kann wenigstens Schei*e Arbeit leisten! Ihre Tochter bekommt von mir eine Kopfnuss und sie verreckt währenddessen hatte Sekai eine romantische Nacht mit dem Commander und ihn den P*mmel geleckt siehst du Sekai? Solche Schei*e kann jeder Bast*rd labern mit deiner Existenz tust du nicht nur die Acorns, sondern auch deine Familie schaden Klüger als CS? Das hat man in dem Turnier gesehen müsste CS gegen Zoey, wäre Zoey noch nicht mal angetreten! Dein nächster Gegner war Amber Rose, sie trat nicht an sie hatte etwas, was du nie bekommen wirst, einen Mann Amber Rose trat nur aus einen Grund nicht gegen dich an sie hatte Mitleid mit dir, weil deine Runde gegen Sekai nach einer sterbenden Katze klang Sie hätte dich besiegt mit nur einer Line und zwar: „Lass das Zweckreimen sein!“ das wäre ein Instand Win, du jämmerlicher Gnom im Vergleich zu dir Rap-Winzling bin ich im Rap und in Reality so groß wie der Kölner Dom! Du bist hässlich, das wissen wir alle schon, doch diss mich nicht mit meinen Freunden denn im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich viele... und das brauchst du nicht zu leugnen Und Leute, nur damit eins schon mal im Voraus wisst dass jeder, der die B*tch feiert mein Feind ist! Und das du gegen Amber soviel Schei*e reinsteckst... wie kannst du so ne Schei*e wagen? Behaupte doch, dass du Ajax Amsterdam bist, doch Zwolle hat in letzter Zeit immer Ajax geschlagen. Hook steht auf der gleichen Bühne wie die von Zoeys Finale Dieser Ort ist alt, meine Punches aber neu, um dich zu dissen! Dann erlaube ich deinen Fans nach dem Battle nur, dich auf der Straße anzupissen Das ist selbst für so einen wie dich eine große Ehre Keine Ahnung, wieso behauptest du deine Künste zu haben wäre Ehre? Du verdienst keine Familie, kein Freund, keine Band, kein Leben und glaube mir, keiner hat mehr Bock auf dich, denn jeder hat DEINE große Klappe gesehen Rappen ist nicht dein Ding, du hast keine Ahnung davon denn du rappst nicht, sondern schreibst wie GReeeN einen Song Heute wirst du jämmerlich fliegen, das KING FINALE ist deine Endstation du drohtest Subarashi mit der Intensivstation, ich drohe dir jetzt mit der Exekution! 2 in einem dunklen Raum und hat eine Latia-Maske auf Jetzt weiche ich mal von deinen Text ab, der war so schlecht wenn ich ein Baum wäre, bist du so nervig wie ein Specht jetzt mache ich ernst du Bast*rd, du F*tze wirst aus dem Turnier fliegen und landest in einem Sarg und wirst dort auch für ewig liegen du wirst genauso wie 1912 untergehen du wirst also nicht das Battle überleben eine Laura-Marie-Maske auf du hast nur Schei*e gelabert, also habe ich dich gescannt du bist kein Rapper, du gehörst zu einer Band du bist vielleicht für manchen ein Held doch in dem Battle ist es wie mit eurer Familie, sie f*cken sich selbst! Deine Bandmitglieder sind deine Freunde, das ist Inzucht, B*tch ihr alle von den Enraged Sticks denkt so gleich, es ist ein Fakt, dass die alle verwandt sind eine Cry-Maske auf Ich machs wie die Mafia, ich versenke eure Band im Meer eure Band sind wie die Penders-Charaktere, ihr habt keine Zukunft mehr Du hältst Jungs außerhalb deiner Inzucht-Band für Idioten? Doch für euch geht es nur um Quoten, ihr seid nur Chaoten, ihr singt schlechter als die Kojoten und eure Musik gehört einfach verboten! Dass ich dich wirklich töte lässt doch leider eh keiner zu, ich schei*e auf deine Haltung auch Crys Single hatte einen höheren Platz in den Charts als dein Album! eine Katrin-Maske auf Du färbst deine Haare zu oft, du verlierst Gehirnzellen täglich du verlierst gegen mich kläglich und nicht nur deine Mucke, auch deine Texte sind schädlich und machen einem dämlich! Du erzählst bestimmt das ich vom Raiju Clan trainiert wurde ich sehe das nicht als Diss, sondern als meine Bestätigung für meine Ruhe Sage doch, dass ich gegen CS vielleicht verloren hätte du verlierst gegen jeden etwas besseren und hast nie eine gutgelungene Reimkette eine Armin-Maske auf Und jetzt reichts mit den Witzen, diss mich doch, dass ich groß bin ich lache dich eher aus, dass du so klein bist, ich muss mich bücken und verpasse dann dir erst den Schlag am Kinn Diss mich mit meiner Vergangenheit du kleine F*tze im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich was positives erlebt und deine Vergangenheit ist nicht mal erwähnenswert, F*tze Deine Geburt war für deine Mutter die Qual und hatte leider nach 6 Monaten keine Wahl also um es jetzt nochmal für dich auszudrücken... du bist ein Unfall! Weil du ungewollt warst, kümmerten sich deine Eltern nicht so um dich und wenn du Schei*e gebaut hattest, hattest du jedesmal eine gewischt gekriegt doch ein Schlag war zu hart, da warst du fünf, du bist auf den Boden geknallt du lagst in deiner Blutlache und dein Nachbar rief den Krankenwagen an und dir wars kalt aber er rief sie nur an, weil du im Weg lagst, er hatte auch kein Bock auf dich schließlich als du 7 wurdest ließen dich deine Eltern in Stich diese Erfahrung sorgte dafür, dass du heute ein Psycho bist und die Erfahrung sorgte auch für einen Plot Twist du wurdest irre und redest seitdem nur noch Schei*e und hattest eine Band mit Jay-Jay gegründet auf deine Art und Weise seitdem hast du Freunde oder besser gesagt, Gleichgesinnte du bist ein Sänger, doch du bist in den Charts auf den Fünfundsiebzigsten! Fuzzy ist dein Spitzname, du bist ein Fussel und bleibst aufgrund deiner Kindheit ein Dussel du dummer Fussel gehst mir echt auf die Nerven ich würde deine Songs selbst nicht hören mit einer Knarre an der Schläfe! Hook hat ne Voodoo-Maske auf und tanzt und hat ne ruhige Stimme Lass das Rappen sein, F*tze, glaub mir man ist richtig so Ich hab schon viel gesehen und das, was du da machst ist gar nichts Ich bin hier der Boss also bau mir meinen Spliff du Hoe Du wirst grad zersägt von der Bruderschaft der Matrix Deine Fanbase ist mit drei Likes ja wirklich groß Und du stehst hier dann als Loser nach dem Fazit Cankus f*cking Fanpage wird aufgezeigt bei Interpol Nach dem Battle wird dich deine Mutter erwarten. sieht wieder normal aus und steht vor einer Klippe → OK, du F*tze es wird Zeit den Schwachsinn zu lassen und jetzt ernst zu machen mir interessiert deinen Billigrap wirklich nicht und jetzt wirst es Zeit für die Brutale ihre Power zu entfachen glaube mir, niemand will dich an der Spitze sehen und bevor ich mir deine Runde reinziehe werde ich mir I'm Reginald McPherson geben! Es ist ein Wunder dass keiner der Fans deine Battlerunden als Bite sehen mit deinen mal gefärbten blauen Haaren könntest du im Karneval als H*re gehen du Girlie bekommst erstmal ein paar Schläge von meiner Wenigkeit und während du Schl*mpe auf den Boden elendig verblutest mache ich meinen Mixer bereit ich schmeiße dich in den Mixer und das Blut wird an die Wände spritzen es fließt dann an alle Wänden in die Ritzen und damit habe ich genug von Canku-Witzen während dem Doubletime tust du kleine F*tze richtig schwitzen und du Missgeburt battlest gegen Canku, den Schrecken von Dragon Kingdom, tue doch lieber in der Schule sitzen du tust nur flitzen und du bist so hässlich, nicht einmal Opas wollen sich bei dir eine w*chsen also tue mir jetzt einen Gefallen, nimm dir eine Knarre, halt sie an dem Kopf, drücke ab und fang nie wieder an mich zu dissen! Niemand kann dich leiden und du störst bei jedem Schüler und Lehrer dessen Harmonie und glaube mir du F*tze, wenn ich sage, dass du ein Gegner für mich bist ist das Selbstironie Ich schei*e auf deinen sogenannten Gefühlen die sind hier im Battle nichts wert und selbst wenn du Thundering Rain wärst hätte ich dich im Battle entehrt doch du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, du hast keine Ehre mehr du redest immer was von f*cken mit dem Gegner, doch niemand interessiert sich für dein Geschlechtsverkehr und sage nicht, dass ich auch „Ich f*cke Rapper XY“ sage, ich meine es lyrisch aber egal, wenn ich dich nicht töten kann, töte ich dich psychisch ich grabsche dich und fessel dich an einem Stuhl mit einer Metallkette doch das habe ich nicht nötig, mit einem Schlag fliegst du durch die Decke und den unsinnigen Quatsch von dir und deiner Band werde ich jetzt in dem Battle beenden ich stelle dir hier eine Frage: Willst du dein Blut an meinen Händen oder an den Wänden? Mir ist es schei*egal wer oder was du bist, ich brauche nur zu wissen, dass du wertlos bist und nach diesem Battle giltst du mit deiner großen Klappe und deiner Inzucht als vermisst! ← wirft einen Sack, wo jemand drinnen ist von der Klippe runter und versinkt ihn auch im Meer. Canku: Rest in Peace Zoey „Fuzzy“ the Cat. In dem Battle hilft dir niemand, kein Aufgeben des Gegners, kein schlechter Tag und erst recht nicht deine Runde! Du bist der whackste Gegner meiner Laufbahn! Und jetzt bekamst du das, was du verdient hattest... Kategorie:CCB 2015 KING FINALE